


Someone who cares

by Psycosma



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycosma/pseuds/Psycosma
Summary: After Negan has been out of action, everything should be fine for y/n, a former member of the saviors, right? Oh, so wrong. But maybe a certain man with a crossbow could help her with that?WARNINGSDaryl x Reader slowburn with smutChapter 2 is how Negan rapes ReaderEnglish is not my first language and I didn't have a beta reader so please excuse errors or nicely tell me about themThe whole story is written, but I'll publish it in bits to keep you guys interested :D
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Just keep working

I was tired. My whole body seemed to scream for me to lay down and get some sleep. It was hard not to focus on it and instead keep doing the work I was assigned. Me and the other saviors were working on the bridge, which should improve the trading situation with the other communities, but I didn’t really care. I was glad they didn’t kill all of us, as soon as they took Negan out. Which meant in return I would work for them.   
Someone who carried the planks with me suddenly stopped me. „Y/n, are you okay? You’re very pale, even more as normal.“ I laughed it off, even as her face became more concerned. „I’m just a bit tired it’s nothing, really!“ I smiled at her and started walking again. I had to admit I was feeling a bit sick, but I probably just ate too much for lunch. When I was walking back to get more planks I saw Rick and Daryl, from Alexandria, talking about something and pointing at us. Me and Daryl seemed to make eye contact for a second but when I started to smile at him to show I wasn‘t hostile he quickly looked elsewhere. He didn’t trust me. But why should he, really? I was one of them, one of the bad guys.   
Suddenly as I was grabbing a few planks to carry back, my vision turned weird. From the corner of my eyes a darkness slowly crept up, as if I was going blind. I dropped what I was carrying, causing the people around me to look at me while I stumbled a few steps back hearing someone shout my name. Another one exclaimed „She’s going to faint!“. Oh, that’s what‘s happening I thought, when I suddenly fell to my knees and slumped forwards to the floor, unconcious.  
I woke up a few minutes later to someone feeling my pulse and another one shouting at the others to keep working. The one shouting was Daryl and the one feeling my pulse, Rick. I looked up at Rick who had a unusual concern on his face. „Are you alright?“ he asked while I slowly sat up again. „I… I think so… I don’t know what happened.“ I said, truthfully. I heard Daryl scoff „Then get back to work.“ Rick looked at the other man for a moment before turning his attention back to me. „I think our doctor in Alexandria should have a look at you, just in case.“ My face lit up a bit, glad they would take care of me, even though I wasn't one of them. But Daryl didn’t seem to like that idea. „Get her to Alexandria?! Why the fuck should we do that? For all we know she planned that to murder everyone there!“ he practically shouted at Rick. I felt my heart sting a little at his assumption, but kept quiet. „Maybe it has something to do with why there are so many of the saviors missing. If they are sick and suddenly die, we need to know.“ Rick explained to Daryl in a calm voice, not caring if I heard what he said. Was I going to die? „Rick, your child is there, you wanna risk her life for a stupid disease thats killin‘ them?“ Daryls hand gestured to the saviors like we were something to get rid of. Rick didn’t answer and instead helped me up. „I think it would be the best if you bring her to Alexandria, Daryl. Keep an eye on her and everything.“ Daryls face didn’t show any emotion, but I practically felt the anger surrounding him. He didn’t say a word when he made his way to his bike, barking a „Come!“ at me, when I didn’t move. I walked over to him as fast as my shakey legs would carry me, a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Daryl motioned for me to sit behind him on his bike and so I did, carefully grabbing his shoulder with one hand and the underside oft he seat with the other, touching him the least I could as I thought that would be the best in his current state. Then we started to drive.  
The drive to Alexandria was unspectecular to say the least until we stopped in front oft he gate. „Wow“ I muttered, never having been to Alexandria until now. Daryl either didn’t hear or didn’t acknowledge my astonishment while we stopped inside the gates. He got off the bike and so did I, but as I did, that feeling from before crept up again. „Daryl, I think I-" I felt the ground before I could finish speaking, the backside of my head hitting the hard concrete.


	2. You brought this upon yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really happy with this chapter, as I wanted to write it more brutal, but I decided against it during writing. So I have to say it get's better after this chapter.

~Flashback  
I tugged at the tight black dress I was wearing. Everything about it made me uncomfortable, the tightness, the shortness, just everything. But it was one of the things you had to wear if you were Negans wife. And I would have to do my job today, as it was the first time I was on "duty with Negan" whatever that meant.   
Looking at myself in the mirror for the last time I gave the dress another tug on my butt area, hoping it would cover a little bit more. Then I made my way out the door and on my way to Negans room.The tight dress made it hard to walk fast, so I took my time, my heels making soft noises on the concrete floor. Finally I came to a stop in front of his door. I knocked very carefully and even though the sound was quiet, Negan opened the door immediatly.   
"Oh helloo, sweetheart! You are looking damn fine, if I might say!" The man greeted me, eyeing my body. I smiled hesitantly while he stepped back to let me in. "Thanks, Negan." I looked around his room. It was bigger than my room but other than that pretty similar. Turning back to him I saw the devilish grin on his lips and feared what was coming next.   
"So what do you think you're here for, honey?" He cooed while sitting down on his bed, still facing me with that grin. "I don't know really." I had thought of a few things but all of them scared me. "Well you are my wife now so I think it should be obvious already." He grabbed me by the waist with a strong, guiding hand and pulled me to stand in front of him. Not letting go of my waist he checked my body out once more. "Damn, I've gotten me a beautiful new wife." He laughed "And now get rid of that dress honey, I want to see you without it." My breath stopped for a second. "B-But I thought I..." I trailed off not really knowing why I thought I wouldn't have to sleep with him. He stood up again, making me suddenly feel very small. "Sweetheart, would you really think I would not want this body of yours?" He grinned again and let his hands on my hips slide down to my ass. I don't know what got into me, to overcome the fear I had for Negan, but I pushed him off of me with as much force as I could manage. I didn't get a lot of distance between us but his face was angry none the less. "Sweetheart, I give you this one but I think you better behave now."   
He took a step forward but I ducked under his arm and made my way for the door. When I felt his hand in my hair, it was already too late. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me back so hard I fell back on my butt. "I guess you still have to learn the rules, sweetheart." The pain pulsated thorugh my head, but he immediatly pulled me back to my feet, not letting go of my hair and walking me out of the room. Struggeling I tried to get out of his grip, but he wasn't going to let go. When we came to a familiar door my heart dropped.   
"No,nonono, I'll do whatever you want Negan!" I started pleading as he stopped in front of the door of my best friend Tom. He was the person I had come to the saviors with, but also the one who stole so often that both of us almost got expelled. That was also why I made this marriage deal with Negan, so we could stay. "I'm sorry, I really am, but you brought this upon yourself."   
Opening the door and without any warning he immediatly pulled out his gun. The trigger went off a few seconds later and I could only watch while Tom was hit in his lower abdomen and fell to the ground. And still Negan would not let me go. The tears that fell from my face were hot and full of pain for my best friend. "LET ME GO! LET ME HELP HIM! NEGAN!!" I screamed trying to help Tom, not realising Dr. Carson had joined the scenery. "Save him." Negan said to him and pulled me back, to go where we came from. After he had pushed me into his room he finally let me go, while I was still sobbing. "Do you understand now, honeybee?" He asked while again closing the distance between us. "Yes, Negan. I'm... sorry." My voice was quiet. "I know you are. Come here." He grabbed my hand and led me to his bed, sitting down and pulling me in his lab. "Kiss me, sweetheart." I turned my head so he could do what he wanted, not wanting to resist again. His lips met mine and even though I didn't dislike the way they felt, I was feeling miserable. He deepened the kiss and laid me down on the bed. Grabbing the dress he started pulling it up and I let him. I even helped him undress me. "Oh sweetheart you look so beautiful." His compliment didn't do anything to me, so I didn't answer. But that didn't seem to interest him as he got up from the bed to undress himself. Not wanting to watch I held my gaze on the ceiling, trying to think about anything else than what was going on. It was like I was slipping away, my mind fascinated by the movement of the wood above me, as if to shield me from what was being done to my body. What my mind couldn't shield me from though, was the pain when he forced himself inside me, not caring if I was in pain. "N-Negan... It hurts..." He just grunted in return, looking aroused by my discomfort.   
Again I tried to keep my mind distracted, which seemed to work until I felt an orgasm building up. I didn't want to come, so I tried to clench my walls together emitting a deep moan from Negan. He pulled out almost immediatly, cumming on the bed and my lower abdomen. "Shit, I didn't want'd t' cum inside you."  
~Flashback end


	3. Stronger

Coming back to my senses I felt I wasn't on the street anymore. I was laying in a nice comfy bed, with people talking around me. No, they weren't talking. They were whispering.  
"We can't. Daryl, we just can't. Even if she was a savior before, we can't kick her out of the community. That's not the life we are trying to build." I heard a women say, whose voice I didn't recognize.   
"Then what? Gonna let her have her brat here and care for it and play babysitter?"   
Daryls angry voice interrupted the woman, not really whispering. So I was pregnant. I probably should have know. Keeping my eyes closed so I didn't have to face the people around me yet, I felt my eyes burning with tears. I just didn't want this child. After a bit more discussions everyone agreed to wait for Rick and ask him what he thought. And then the infirmary grew quiet. Finally I allowed myself to open my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust myself to the bright lights around me.  
Immediatly I felt a few tears that I tried holding in before, escaping my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, making the only person I saw in the room with me, realize I'm awake. The man looked at me for a few seconds before he smiled.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, grabbing a cup of water and closing the distance between us, to hand it to me.   
"My head hurts, but other than that fine." I lied, my brain still racing. "Where am I?"   
"In Alexandrias infirmary. Daryl brought you here after you collapsed. You hit your head pretty hard, do you still know your name?"   
"Yes, y/n." I saw him nod.   
"Okay y/n, I'm Siddiq. So do you know why you were feeling ill?" "I didn't until Daryl just... Said what he said." Siddiq nodded.   
"So what are we going to do about it?" He looked confuse "About the baby? So you don't want it?" I grew quite, trying to not think about the man who put the baby inside me, but the child that was growing. I always wanted to be a mother and frankly this could be my only chance.   
"I don't know." Siddiq nodded again, handing me the cup of water. I drank it without a thought, as I hadn't realized how thirsty I had been.   
"Just think about it for a bit, I am here for you. It's not a easy desicion after all." I looked at Siddiq and nodded. "Thank you..." Silence was in the room yet again. Suddenly I spoke again.   
"I was raped... That's... That's how I got pregnant." His eyes met mine and I saw how sorry he felt for me. "  
That's... I'm so sorry y/n. If you want to get rid of it, we have a doctor in-"   
"No, I think I will keep it." I interrupted him. "This child is not at fault."   
I just needed to say it out loud. So I could never think of it again. Now this baby would be mine and mine alone.   
Siddiq left me after a few more questions. I heard him walk to the other side of the infirmary, when he suddenly started talking again.   
"Daryl, what are you still doing-"   
There was a door slamming shut before he could finish his sentence. Since when was he in here with us?


	4. Still alive

Rick decided I could stay, as long as I was under lockdown. Which is why they brought me to a cell under one of the houses.   
That's where I had stayed the last few weeks.  
Siddiq said I was around 5 months into the pregnancy now. He gave me regular check ups and if I wasn't feeling well, he was there for me almost immediatly. It was nice.   
Daryl also came to visit me every now and then. At first I was suspicious why he would come to me for the sole reason of talking, as he didn't seem like a big talker anyway. But soon I was getting excited as soon as I saw him come in. We would always sit and talk about random things, mostly about the future and present, a few times about our pasts as well.   
Often he came into my cell around dinner time, bringing food with him for both of us. The first time I had grabbed food from his plate his face was utter confusion, espacially as I started laughing. Now we mostly shared all of the food. It truly felt nice being around him.  
Hearing footsteps outside I immidiatly got excited to see Daryl and stood up from my bed holding my baby bump, even though it wasn't big yet. It just felt good to feel it every now and then. The door to the room opened and suddenly I heard talking and more footsteps.   
Rick came in first, opening my cell door to bring... Someone else inside? I backed away from the door confused, looking at the person being brought in. I couldn't see his face, as it was covered with a bag but I noticed Daryl following the man inside. Rick uncuffed the man and pulled the bag off of him.   
"That's where you'll stay, Negan." Rick said and my eyes grew wide.   
In front of me stood Negan, looking a bit fucked up, but still with his sassy grin on his lips as his eyes were glued on the other man.   
"Sure, Ricky boy, I'll just stay right here."   
"Wait, we can't leave her with him!" Daryl intervened as he watched Rick lock the cell doors behind him.   
Negans face turned to me, as if he was just noticing my presence.   
"We don't have any other cells, Daryl. Either she'll stay here or we have to bring her back to the other saviors."   
A barking laugh brought the attention of both man back to me and Negan.   
"Oh hello, y/n, hadn't expected you to be here of all people." The sudden fear I felt made itself noticeable through cold sweat running down my whole body. I didn't want to be here. Not with him. Inside a cell. He should be dead!  
"Oh come on, y/n don't ignore me. I know it makes you speechless to see me again, but I want to talk to you."   
He came closer, grabbing one of my wrists to turn me so I'd face him. Instinctively my other hand covered my stomach, what in return made him look at it.   
"Holy fuck, I think I died and am back in heaven. Would you look at that! Who the hell was stupid enough to put you a fucking brat in the oven?! Hell girlie, I didn't think you were that dumb but I am proven wrong for sure!" His laugh and voice were loud, his hand on my wrist strong.   
But I wouldn't be pushed around by him anymore. I snatched my wrist back so he would let go of me, getting ready to scream in his face.   
"I am the one that's stupid?! Maybe you should've used a fucking condom before you raped me you asshole! I am suprised you didn't impregnant the whole base while you were fucking around not caring who you forced-" A hand on my shoulder stopped my rampage. I hadn't realized the cell door was opened and Daryl had come in to softly guide me outside. Rick took the keys back from him to lock Negan back up after we were outside.   
"We can't let her walk around sanctuary, she is-"   
"I know" Daryl stopped him "I'll keep an eye on her, until we find a solution. She'll stay with me."


	5. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a longer time than expected. Lot of stuff going on in real life. Gonna get back to it again

The first few days I spend in Daryls house were quite. Daryl often went on runs, which meant a locked front door and otherwise empty house for me. At least I didn't have to stay in the cold cell anymore. I was still confused that Negan was alive, as I had never imagined Rick would consider the possibilty to not kill him. But that still didn't mean my child would have a father. No, it meant I had one more person I would have to protect them from.   
I realized the first few times Daryl came back from a run he needed his down time. He'd always come inside and eat something straight out of the can or box, very hungry as it seemed. Sometimes we chatted about the run, somtimes we didn't. The next time he came back from a run I had made it my mission to prepare something for him, nothing fancy but a nice food.   
Maybe to say thank you or maybe only to do something nice for him. Either way, his reaction had me smiling from one ear to another. He came in, his whole body covered in dirt, which always was a huge contrast to the clean house and dropped his stuff in the living room. That's when he stopped. He must have smelled the food I was preparing, as I saw him turn to the kitchen out of the corner of my eye and slowly make his way towards me. He stopped a few steps behind me and coughed, as if he thought I hadn't realized he was there.   
"So, the little one hungry today?" He questioned, his head nodding to the big pot sitting on the stove. I laughed, looking at him.   
"I hope you are, 'cause I don't think I'll be eating all this food alone." I smiled as I saw his face shift to some sort of gratefulness.  
"Sure am hungry."  
The next time he went on a run I cooked for him again. And the time after that as well. Basically I kept cooking for him so often, it transitioned from "cooking for him, when he came home" to "just cooking for both of us every evening". And I was enjoying it a lot.   
Everytime we ate we started talking about everything that came to mind. Daryl often told me about stuff that he learned or made stupid jokes about my cooking. And it didn't take long for me to realize I had fallen head over heels for the man. But that realization also gave me a bad feeling in my gut.   
Wasn't I still the enemy? Was this friendship even real? Or would I be kicked out after giving birth? I realized I hadn't listened to Daryl and looked up. His eyes were on me, studying me as if to read my thoughts.   
"So, what's on ya mind?" He asked, putting his fork down, to not be distracted.   
"I ah... It's just me worrying about stuff.." I tried to make it sound uninteresting, so he wouldn't question me. I was fearing the answer too much to even want one.   
"C'mon y/n talk to me. You know I won't let ya worry your head about something bothering ya."   
I sighed, resting my hands on my stomach. It had gotten big, the doctor said I was probably in my 7th or 8th month now.   
"I'm just worrying about.. Y'know... After I've given birth. You all will probably want me to leave right?" A short silence followed.   
"Why would ya think that? Do ya want to leave?"   
I shook my head.   
"No, I want to stay but Rick and the others will probably expell me, as I was one of the enemys and stuff..."   
He leaned back in his chair. "Nah, won't let that happen."  
The look I was giving him must have shown my confusion, as he grunted a short laugh.   
"C'mon would ya really think I'd let my personal cook go?"  
Oh, so it was only because of that. I forced a smile to not show how much his last statement had hurt my feelings.   
"Yeah, what would you do without me?"   
"Besides I can tell everyone you're not a danger anymore, as I have left the door unlocked the last few weeks. And you didn't even try once to run away." He said, shrugging.  
I shook my head, smiling a bit. "What would I even do out there?"  
He laughed and grabbed our empty plates while I yawned.   
"I'll do the dishes, so get ya beauty sleep ma'am!"  
I giggled, standing up and walking up to to him, while he stood at the sink, his back to me. I plated a soft kiss on his clothed shoulder, that being the easiest to reach for me.  
"Thanks, Daryl." I smiled making my way out the kitchen and into my bedroom as fast as possible.  
If I hadn't been so fast to rush away, I would have seen Daryls blushed face, smiling to himself as he resumed doing the dishes.

~later that night

A sudden pain in my abdomen caused me to wake up. Trying to regain consciousness I felt the bed slightly damp and another flash of pain made me groan in pain. I was having contractions.  
"Daryl!" I shouted for the man, not being able to get out the bed from the pain. When it started to subside my bedroom door flew open, a alert Daryl in the doorway.  
"Infirmary. Baby is coming." Were the only words I could get out. But it was enough.  
Daryl immediatly helped me up and brought me to the infirmary.   
Only an hour later my daughter Alice was born.  
Daryl sat next to me on a chair, his pinkie wrapped in Alices small hand while she was laying against my body. I smiled at him feeling his free hand run over my hair and down my cheek carefully but protective, while my eyes slowly fluttered shut letting me finally succumb to my well deserved sleep.


End file.
